


Temptation

by Manisca_Rye



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, American Assassin (2017), Real Person Fiction, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Classroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Mathematicians, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manisca_Rye/pseuds/Manisca_Rye
Summary: Mara Williams has been enthralled with her teacher, Mr O’Brien, since the first time she saw him. After several weeks of a tentative friendship having formed between them, she plans to see just how far she can tempt him into finally confirming his attraction for her.
Relationships: Dylan O'Brien/Original Character(s), Dylan O'Brien/Original Female Character(s), Dylan O'Brien/Reader, Dylan O'Brien/You
Kudos: 18





	Temptation

I crossed my right leg over my left, consciously making the blue and white plaid skirt of my school uniform ride further up my leg, exposing just enough of my thighs so as to seem unintentional. I had positioned myself in my chair in a way that exposed the outline of my thighs and had purposefully set my skirt higher on my waist so that it would easily ride up when I crossed my legs and expose the soft skin of my outer thighs.

I glanced up to the front of the classroom where the teacher’s desk was situated, smiling when I caught the eye of Mr O’Brien just as he looked up from where his gaze had been focused on my legs.

He momentarily cleared his throat before turning his attention to the papers scattered across his desk, and I turned back to my class assignment as a small victorious grin spread across my face at the minimal victory I had just accomplished.

I was currently in my second period class of the day, an Advanced Functions Math class taught by Mr O’Brien, who was a teacher that I had first encountered this year when I took his class. I had heard of Mr O’Brien from other students who had been taught by him, and he was thought of as a fair but serious teacher despite his relatively young age in comparison to other teachers.

The first time I attended his class and experienced him teaching the class, I was enthralled by his rich voice and his quiet and intriguing aura. As I continued attending his classes and interacting with him as the instructor of the class, I found myself taking closer notice of his physical attributes, from his light brown eyes to the set of his beautiful lips. His face was clean shaven but sharp and his stature was somewhat lean but not overly so. When I first acknowledged that I was attracted to him, I initially thought my attraction would not amount to anything significant.

As the weeks progressed, and I found myself interacting with him during brief discussions after class, our conversations and interactions were occasionally flirtatious but not of significance. I decided to see how far his flirtation would go and had devised a plan to try and be more seductive in my encounters with him while trying to gauge the extent of his attraction for me, as I had been certain that he was likely physically attracted to me too after having observed and analyzed how he responded to me on more than one occasion.

The sound of the bell ringing marked the end of the second period, and all those who had completed their class assignments rushed to get out of the classroom while a number of students were only now handing in their completed assignments.

I waited to hand in my assignment until the class was almost empty, except for two other students who were now making their way out of the classroom.

I stood up and walked to where Mr O’Brien was standing by his desk and my face took on an expression of mild regretfulness as I handed him my class assignment and stated, “I’m sorry I didn’t complete the class assignment. Would it be possible for me to come in during lunch break and finish up?”

He nodded affirmatively before replying, “You can come in at lunch. I’ll be in here grading the completed class assignments.” While gesturing to the pile of papers on the center of his desk.

I smiled in gratitude as I handed him my class assignment, his fingers briefly brushing against mine before I turned and walked back to my desk a few paces away from his own.

After collecting my bag and donning my dark blue blazer over the white shirt of my uniform, I walked to the door with what I hoped was a seductive sway to my hips before reaching the door and turning back to Mr O’Brien whose eyes were on me once again as I smiled and waved goodbye before making my way to my next class of the day before lunch break.

*******************

I looked at myself in the girls bathroom mirror as I made sure my dark wine colored semi-matte lipstick was set perfectly on my lips and the rest of my makeup and person was picture perfect, before adjusting my crossbody bag on my shoulder and leaving to make my way to the end of the second floor hallway where Mr O’Brien’s classroom was located.

I knocked on the door when I arrived, and at the prompting of the sensuous voice I had come to associate with my new favourite teacher, I opened the door and walked in.

I closed the door behind myself before greeting “Hi Mr O’Brien.” While walking to stand in front of Mr O’Brien where he was leaning against his desk with my assignment in his hand.

“Ms Williams.” He answered in return before handing me the class assignment and going back behind his desk to take a seat. “I can only grant you an extra fifteen minutes to finish your assignment so it’s fair for every other student.”

“Understood.” I replied as I walked to my desk and set my class assignment on the table before discarding my bag and blazer onto the chair next to mine.

As I began working on the one question I had purposefully left unanswered from the class assignment, I took my time going over the various methods of solving the equation as part of my rough work and pretending to be fully engrossed in what I was working on. I could see out of the corner of my eye that every few minutes, Mr O’Brien would look up to see if I was still working on the class assignment, during which time I would pretend to be engrossed in my work. I occasionally moved the way my body was situated on my chair, and would observe the responsive glances that Mr O'Brien would sneak at me when he thought I was not aware, when in actual fact I was rejoicing on the inside that my little scheme of seducing my teacher seemed to be working.

About eight minutes after I had come in to finish my class assignment, I decided that the final part of my plan would either come to fruition or possibly embarrass me beyond belief if I had been mistaken and my interpretations of Mr O’Brien’s actions were wrong.

I took a calming breath before I stood up and handed in my class assignment to Mr O’Brien who had looked up at the sound of my chair scraping the floor as I stood up.

“Are you going to be grading it now?” I asked as I passed my class assignment onto his outstretched hand, brushing my fingers against his slowly while he answered, “Yes, Ms Williams.”

I nodded in acknowledgement as I said, “If it’s okay with you, I would like to wait for my mark.” And after having received a nod of confirmation, I slowly strolled around the classroom studying the different math related posters while feeling Mr O’Brien’s eyes glancing in my direction from time to time.

By the time I got back to Mr O’Brien’s desk, he was only done with the first page of my answer sheet and had his eyes firmly set on me. He cleared his throat before once again addressing me, “Ms Williams.”

“Mr O’Brien.” I returned in kind, with a sweet smile on my face as I came to stand beside him, looking over how I had done so far on my assignment, and leaning down a bit so as to draw attention to the outline of my chest in my fitted uniform shirt.

After a few moments of skimming my class assignment, I turned my attention to my side where Mr O'Brien was staring at me intently before he abruptly stood up, making me take a small step backwards as he stood up and looked directly into my eyes.

We stared at each other for a few moments with our eyes boring into each other and only the sound of our breathing and the charged air between us.

I leaned towards him, unconsciously parting my lips slightly, as I waited and hoped he would close the distance between us and finally kiss me like I had wanted him to for some time now.

After a few anxious moments of pure silence, he blinked before closing his eyes and closing his lips over mine in a kiss that started out slow and gentle before becoming deeper as we both moved our lips against each other’s. I brought my hands up his arms before bringing them to his shoulders as I held on to him while his own hands came up to hold my waist.

We broke apart when we were both nearly out of oxygen and tried to catch our breaths.

When I brought my hands down from his shoulders, he looked at me, his golden brown eyes staring at me in a mixture of curiosity and apprehension.

I gave him a reassuring smile as I stepped away from him and walked towards the door, before locking it securely and walking back to him with a smile that held a promise of what was to come.

He breathed out what I figured was a sigh of relief as I walked towards him. Reaching where he stood, he brought one of his hands to my waist while the other came to rest on my cheek as he gave me a sexy smile before leaning towards me and bringing his lips to mine once again.

We parted briefly when he brought his hands under my ass and urged me towards his desk, and after quickly clearing the center of the desk, we returned to our makeout session.

As his kiss became more passionate, I returned it with the same amount of fervour that he offered me, bringing my hands up to his neck and running my fingers from his shoulders to his biceps and up again before settling my hands on his neck and letting my fingers ran through the hair at the nape of his neck. His lips moved against my own before his tongue began licking mine, deepening our kiss as we started exploring each other’s mouths. His taste was both sweet and heady, a taste that was uniquely his own.

We parted after running out of breath once again, and he began peppering kisses down my neck before proceeding to my collarbone and shoulder, leaving a trail of electric heat where his lips had touched. I brought my hands to his front and started running my hands along his torso while partly distracted with the feeling of his sweet lips sucking on my collarbone, making me moan in appreciation.

“We really should not be doing this, Ms Williams.” He said as he leaned away from my lips to look into my eyes.

I thoughtfully looked at him as I replied, “We both have the capacity to decide what we should and should not be doing, Mr O’Brien.” I then gently kissed the corner of his mouth before adding, “And my name is Mara.” Before continuing with slowly kissing down his neck.

After a moment, he replied, “My name is Dylan. Mr O’Brien seems too formal for our current situation.”

I made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt and began running my hands on the exposed part of his smooth sculpted chest and continued exploring his torso as far as his shirt would allow while still on his body. 

The sound of his melodious chuckle broke my concentration, freezing my hands in their tracks as I looked up into his bright eyes that held a mixture of mirth and lust.

“Someone seems impatient,” He said in reply to the question I had yet to ask.

I nodded in agreement of his assessment before whispering, “I’ve waited too long to be able to touch you, Dylan.” As I leaned into him and pressed featherlight kisses on his chest.

When I leaned back and looked at him again, he only briefly caught my eye before bringing his lips to mine again as his hands went to my waist. His right hand began running up the side of my torso and reached the shirt covered underside of my breasts before he cupped me softly and began palming me through my shirt and bra making me moan into his mouth as the intense feelings of pleasure ran through my body.

A brief look passed between his vivid eyes and my own dark brown eyes, and that was enough confirmation for us both as we rushed to undo our clothes, while we continued to drown in each other as we kissed and touched.

By the time we slowed down to take a breath, my shirt had been discarded and I was only left in a bra while my black box braids were in disarray and loosened from the hairband I had used to secure them this morning. Dylan seemed to be in the same condition as I was, though his shirt had only been fully unbuttoned and his trousers hung freely on his waist with the belt having been undone by my fingers during my own explorations under his trousers. His dark brown locks were not in their usual semi-arranged style as I had run my fingers several times through his hair in the heat of our makeout session.

I kicked my shoes off my feet as he started kissing me once again, with his mouth planting open-mouthed kisses on the tops of my breasts before he unclasped my bra and discarded it somewhere while his mouth latched onto one of my nipples.

I was moaning and I faintly noticed when his mouth would cover mine if I moaned too loudly forgetting our current surroundings. The feelings of pleasure I was experiencing as he alternated with his mouth sucking on one breast while his hand stroked and palmed my other breast were better than anything I could have ever imagined.

By the time his mouth and hands gave me rest, I was panting with so much need coursing through my body, I felt as though I would explode soon.

I looked down between us as I brought my hands to his pants making my intention clear at that moment in time. To which he kissed my cheek sweetly as he asked, “Are you on birth control?”

“Yes, I am.” I answered while my hands made quick work of pushing down his trousers followed by his boxer briefs before his erect cock was exposed to me in all its glistening glory. I gently cupped his balls in my hands before giving an experimental squeeze, to which he only grunted in response. When he did not react further, I grew bolder and started by running my hand over his cock, from tip to balls and back again before I started stroking his cock and kneading his balls. Soon enough, he could not hide his moans and grunts of pleasure, and I was immensely proud that I had given him said pleasure.

His hand abruptly caught my forearm, before he kissed me as he pushed my skirt up my thighs until I was fully exposed to him as I sat further back on his desk. I was soon disrobed of my panties, and we once again looked into each other’s eyes as I brought my hands to his shoulders while he held one of my legs up with his arm and stood between my open thighs.

He leaned his forehead against mine as he took his cock into his hand and guided himself to my entrance, and for a few moments, we just stared at each other with eyes clouded with a need for each other in that moment.

He pushed into me in one quick thrust, and my eyes closed of their own accord as I moaned in a mixture of intense pleasure and pain.

We waited as we savored the feeling of finally being joined together physically, before he began thrusting slowly at first and increasing his speed and intensity.

He pounded into me with a furious and passionate intensity that I returned and matched thrust for deep thrust and gave as much fire as he did.

I could soon feel my pleasure reaching higher and higher, and just as Dylan thrust into me deeply once again, I felt myself reach an earth-shattering climax. I was aware of nothing else except the feeling of floating weightless in the universe as my breathing seemed to momentarily pause and stars and lights exploded behind my eyelids.

As I came down from my high, I became aware of the feeling of Dylan’s hard cock in my cunt just as the feeling of his warm cum coated the inside of my walls as he thrust into me a few more times.

After what could have been seconds or minutes, we finally separated and he pulled out of my cunt, his cock now having softened and laying between his legs. We were both coming down from the endorphin rush and we were both sweaty as we leaned against each other, his own medium beige skin flushed pink and tinted with a layer of sweat while my own deep brown skin shone with a layer of sweat.

He leaned in once again and started kissing me and I returned his kiss briefly, before pulling away and saying, “The bell might ring soon and we have to get cleaned up.”

He looked at me with what looked like a pout, and I only laughed in reply before kissing him briefly as I stood up and got comfortable on my feet once again.

We quietly went through the motions of redressing ourselves and straightening out our appearances. Using the wipes I always carried in my bag and the box of tissues on his desk, we were able to clean both our lips, faces and necks from the dark red lipstick smudges left there, as well as anything else that needed cleaning including his desk.

When we had both made ourselves presentable again, I picked up my bag and slung it on my shoulder, before I made my way to where Dylan was leaning against his desk and reached up to kiss him as he met me halfway and kissed me back just as the bell indicating that lunch was over rung through the building.

I smiled at him once again as I handed him a wipe indicating his lips, before I said, “See you Tomorrow in class, Mr O’Brien.”

He nodded his head before replying, “Tomorrow it is, Ms Williams.”

I smiled as I left the classroom with a feeling of euphoria.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate and welcome feedback.


End file.
